


ghost hunting went awry

by doubletan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fanzine, Fluff, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, ghost hunting??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: issei and hiro goes ghosthunting to catch a glimpse of seijou's ghosts but instead, glimpses upon each other's feelings





	ghost hunting went awry

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the matsuhana zine i did in dec and wow was it hard to the word limit of 2k words. enjoy!

“So, I heard there were ghosts,” Issei whispered conspiratorially, the chopsticks threatening to fall from his lips. Hiro nodded eagerly, “On this very roof.” Glancing shyly towards the surroundings, he spread his arms open in both directions.

Rolling his eyes, Oikawa folded his arms at the same time Iwaizumi did. Hiro wondered how they were always so in tune with each other.

“So both of you just based it off gossip people been saying the past few weeks?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“Of course! I have faith in the masses and,” Hiro straightened his arm towards them as both him and Issei continued, “we would like to formally extend an invitation to the both of you on our ghost sighting mission.”

“Since both of you spent much time on the roof as well.” Issei added with a quirk of his eyebrows, implying that they both know about the couple’s make-out sessions at this very same location.

Both boys turned beet red, and additionally, Oikawa decided to squawk in indignation. Oikawa quipped back at them. “I think, both of you can spend your time better by studying or...maybe finally getting together?” He raised his eyebrows contemptuously.

 _That damn perceptive captain._ “Tooru, you’re gonna make them all embarrassed.” Iwaizumi chuckled. Hiro felt his cheeks burn up immediately and tried to cover up with a retort, he didn’t _dare_ look at Issei. “Says the lovebirds who took _years_ to finally confess.”

“Whatever, at least we got together unlike the both of you. It’s painful to watch both of you pine.” Oikawa flicked his gelled hair, picking up his finished bento. “Hajimeee, shall we go and leave these idiots to themselves?” Iwaizumi nuzzled his nose against Oikawa's, followed by a delighted squeal from Oikawa. "When will you ever be patient Tooru? C'mon."

Sitting back, Issei and Hiro judged the couple walking off towards the exit with their arms around each other waists. Issei scoffed. “ _God,_ sometimes they're so cute its annoying.”

“I know right.” Hiro bounced his legs nervously, being alone on the roof with Issei especially after what Oikawa had said made the air heavy and awkward.

“So,” Issei bumped his shoulder with Hiro, making him jolt up slightly in surprise. “Shall we start staking out after school today?” Hiro wondered why he even had to ask with Issei staring down at him with those eyes that seem to heat his entire body up. “Of course.”

 

**_Day 1:_ **

Hiro thanked the heavens the school had some sense to build a roof over a roof at the corner of the roof. He pondered idly. Is that even considered an alliteration? Or some kind of mind-fuckery?

“We should drag Oikawa and Iwaizumi out here,” he kicked his leg out in annoyance, before thinking better and bringing it back into the shadows. The roof was silent, the only noise being the constant swishing of Hiro flapping his shirt up and down for some cool air. The ground was burning up and he wondered why he even agreed to this.

A swift glance at Issei’s abs visible through the sweat-soaked translucent uniform reminded him of the reason why. Issei sighed, “we can't. Its Monday remember? Oikawa helps out at the community centre his nephew's in and since they're dating, Iwaizumi is helping out too.”

Hiro slumped forward, his head felt muddled. His eyelids drooped forward contentiously, dying for a nap in the heat. “Hiro, do you wanna go back?” Issei’s worried voice penetrated the impending blackness. “Hmm...? It’s fine...” he mumbled and absently dropped his head on Issei’s shoulder, snuggling against the comfort and sturdiness it provided. Before everything went dark, he momentarily thought this wasn’t so bad after all.

 

**_Day 2:_ **

“How was your stake out yesterday?” Iwaizumi teased while Oikawa leered at them beside him. “Did both of you came to our class just for this? Sorry to disappoint, but there were no ghosts.” Issei teased, fully knowing what progress they were implying.

Hiro willed himself not to give away anything. How could Issei react as if nothing happened? His forehead still tingled from where Issei had leaned his head against his as both of them slept the day away until the security guard had to chase them out in the night.

“Oh really,” Oikawa looked unconvinced, and with a look at Hiro he let out a cheeky grin, ecstatic that he was right. Hiro cursed under his breath, was he _really that easy to read?_ Luckily, Oikawa kept mum and Hiro was thankful for that.

“Hey, Hiro,” Issei elbowed him gently in the side, “the forecast said its gonna rain later...so tomorrow?” “Yeah sure, we will definitely find the ghost tomorrow!” He put out a thumbs up.

Then, Issei smiled a smile so bright it dimmed everything else in comparison, is this what Oikawa meant when he sees galaxies in every of Iwaizumi's smiles? “Yeah, we will.”

 

**_Day 3:_ **

“I’m very tempted to drag that stupid couple here right now from their ‘study session’ that we both is bullshit since we're occupying the roof now. This is all your fault Hiro, you influenced me into a sadistic bastard.”

Hiro chuckled, shifting to face Issei. Hiro put a hand to his chest, feeling it stick onto his shirt with sweat. “What are you saying? I’m pure and innocent and-”

All of a sudden, Issei’s hand pressed firmly on his mouth. Stunned, Hiro paused mid-speech. All he could feel was the warmth of Issei’s hand, the rough callouses from volleyball and the faint scent of his minty deodorant.

The sight of tinted red cheeks and wide-blown eyes greeted Hiro. “Ahh,” Issei retracted his hand, “as a caring friend, I need to stop you from self praising yourself before you turn into an Oikawa one day.” He mock shivered, before returning to the usual poker-faced Issei he knew for three years.

Hiro blinked, had he imagined in? With graduation coming up, he didn’t want to regret not knowing how Issei felt. To be able to do the same things Oikawa and Iwaizumi could do to each other...His chest constricted painfully, he admit he was jealous of their affections he could not display towards Issei. Issei was happy for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, so at the very least he is comforted by the fact that Issei wouldn't be repulsed at Hiro's homosexuality.

But most importantly, does Issei feel the same way? What if he didn't want to be friends anymore when he finds out? Endless questions swarmed in his mind, making him more dizzy than the heat alone.

Maybe he could test it out. It would be hard, for Issei has like, the best poker face in the world and Hiro wouldn't even be able to detect anything...if he does have them for Hiro that is. He decided to take it slow and steady, and before he could change his mind and realize what a bad idea this was going to be...Hiro shakily grabbed hold of Issei's hand and clenched their hands tight into a fist.

Issei hitched in his breathing while his shoulders stiffened slightly, and in horror, Hiro realized he was _wrong wrong wrong_ and he needs to pull away asap-

Before Issei return the tight clasp in his and placed his head on Hiro’s forehead once again. Hiro was in utter shock, but he dare not move away lest it breaks the fragile moment between them.

They stayed that way till evening, the only sound that echoed between them were the resounding beats of their hearts in sync that consisted of unspoken questions.

 

**_Day 4:_ **

Hiro couldn’t believe how things had progressed so quickly since yesterday, and yesterday was crazy enough. Was this all a dream? Right after they sat down, Issei had pulled Hiro down onto his lap and he had lain there for a few hours at least. Issei was drawing circles on Hiro’s hand as he lay on Issei’s lap, his other hand stroking Hiro’s hair softly. The heat didn't even bother him anymore.

“You know...” Hiro stared at Issei in rapt attention. Hiro noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. “I didn’t actually believe in all that gossip about a ghost.” Seeing Hiro waiting for him to go on, he continued after clearing his throat awkwardly. “I...I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you alone...that’s all.” Issei dropped his head down, letting his messy curls hide his expression.

Hiro was too stunned for words. “Say something...” Issei mumbled. His voice broke Hiro’s daze, and he got up reluctantly from his comfortable position. “Issei, d-do you like me?” Issei turned back with a blank look, “No, I don’t. I’m only doing this to harass you.”

Chuckling at his reaction, he punched him in the shoulders jokingly, happiness zinging through his veins like a drug. “So you do like me huh?” Issei pouted, “isn’t it obvious enough?”

Hiro never knew one could be this happy. “I like you too Issei.”

Issei pulled him onto his lap once again, and waggled his eyebrows at Hiro. “So you like me too huh?” Hiro smacked his face lightly, “Obviously I’ll fall for those thick eyebrows.” Issei put a hand to his chest in mock anger, “Only my eyebrows?!”

With a burst of confidence, Hiro pushed himself up to press his lips against both eyebrows. “I like here...” Hiro kissed his nose, “and here too, and here...” He touched his lips gently with his before pulling away.

At Issei’s shocked expression, a surge of triumph flooded Hiro’s senses. Until Issei grinned manically, and dread arose. He lunged forward and tackled Hiro into a hug on the ground.

Hiro squealed, before warm lips pushed against him and he shuddered slightly against the soft pressure. Tilting his head back with a moan, Issei went deeper, tongue melting against Hiro. Curling his fingers into Issei’s hair, Issei shivered pleasantly from the contact and Hiro pulled him further down.

With the press of their warm chests against each other, the air got thicker with passion. Hiro could taste the minty scent of his deodorant and of something uniquely Issei, which oozed the warmth of security and comfort that blossomed within him.

“Issei...” Hiro cried out, arching his neck forward when Issei started to trail kisses down his jawline towards his collarbone, sucking a hickey at his neck wetly. Issei breathed against his skin, “Do you like it?” All Hiro could do was let out a ragged sigh, hoping it past off as a _yes_ as Issei ravaged his face and neck with more.

Hiro pouted and folded his arms, “My turn.” Issei chuckled, “Be my guest.” With a smirk, Hiro flipped them over, with Issei lying on his back and his messy curls fanning from his head.

He rewarded Issei with another wet kiss, coming away with a long trail of saliva. Issei was breathing heavily, eyes hooded with desire and cheeks flushed from the exertion. A pool of heat rose in Hiro's abdomen. It felt wonderful to have this sort of power over Issei, for him to make faces as beautiful as these that _no one_ has ever seen besides Hiro.

Issei lifted a hand to Hiro’s cheek, caressing it tenderly and Hiro leaned into the touch. “My house?" Issei suggested.

 

**_Day 5:_ **

“Some students said they heard ghostly sounds on the roof yesterday! Both of you didn’t see anything right?! ” Oikawa stated triumphantly as he rushed to sit down at their usual hangout on the roof.

Before they could reply, Oikawa gasped. “Iwa-chan! Look at the hickey on Hiro’s neck!” He jutted an annoyed Iwaizumi in the ribs, making him drop his chopsticks. “Y’all got together didn’t you! And you didn’t even tell your captain!” He wagged a finger in their direction.

Hiro draped an arm around Issei, “did we?” A sudden kiss on his lips stunned him, _“Did we?”_ Issei repeated smugly.

“Both of you are gross.” Iwaizumi complained, pointing his dirtied chopsticks at them before poking them in Oikawa's ribs for dropping them. The new couple countered back. “Says you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Speaking of ghosts...” Hiro asked on their first date that day, “Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi got together a few weeks ago right?”

“Yeah, why?”

Hiro chuckled. “I think I know who the 'ghosts' are.”

**Author's Note:**

> and wow was the writing (pls detect the sarcasm) guess almost 5 months do make a big diff(???) if u see the zine i tried my best to edit it!! anyway do check out the [zine](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1iO4UAX4MRKdEhOb2lRNkJhNDg/view) for thr were many wonderful pieces done!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://doubletan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
